Perhaps It's Love
by AnimeFreak9091
Summary: Despite her efforts to show Kiyoshi Teppei she was more boy than she was girl, Kiyoshi finds himself drawn to the more gentle side of Miura Karin, the basketball clubs manager. KiyoshixOC TeppeixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Miura Karin**

She really hated summer uniforms.

The skirts were noticeably shorter and the shirts also seemed to form into some sort of crop top. She grumbled in annoyance as she walked out of the girl's dressing room tugging on the ends of her skirt in hopes that it'd make it longer. Five steps from the room she stopped in surprise as she looked at the boy standing in front of the basket, then her eyes wondered towards the windows. It was getting dark out.

"Kuroko-kun." She called out and his blue eyes turned towards her.

"Hello, Miura-san." He said blankly lowering his hands from the shooting position. "What are you doing here so late?" He asked.

She waved her hand lazily. "I've told you, call me Karin. But I should be asking you the same thing Kuroko-kun, I know you like extra practice but you have to be careful not to overwork yourself." She said. "The senpai's get mad at Bakagami when he does that."

Kuroko nodded and Karin sighed. "Miura-san?" He asked and Karin looked up scowling slightly at the use of her last name but let him continue. "Did you know?" He asked and Karin sucked in a small breath as she gripped her school bag a little more tighter.

"I didn't, your friend Aomine is very... unpredictable. He follows no patterns, almost like street ball. Even if I had known I wouldn't have said anything." She exhaled deeply. "Anywhoo, I'll be going. Don't stay so late." She said and Kuroko nodded. She made her way towards the gym doors only to stop halfway and turn around to look at him.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked and Karin frowned.

"You don't happen to have any extra basketball shorts I can wear home?" She asked hopefully and there was a small tilt in Kuroko's lips before it disappeared.

"Sorry, I don't." He said and Karin made a noise in disappointment before turning around waving over her shoulder as she continued her way out. Only the moment she made it from the gym to the outside she bumped into someone causing her to fall flat on her ass. She flinched in pain before looking up annoyed.

"Can you watch where you're going, jackass?" She snapped before she blinked when her eyes fell on a bag of candy. Slowly she grabbed it before standing up looking at the back. "Eh? _Brown Sugar Candy_? Tch, Bad taste." She said before slapping the package of candy into the guy's chest before continuing on her way.

Brown eyes followed her departure.

...

"Ahh! I really hate hot days like this!" Karin groaned as she leaned her head on Riko's shoulder only to be pushed away by her brown haired friend. Her eyes followed the basketball player's moves before glaring slightly. "Hey! Get your ass off that bench or run 5 laps around the school!" She snapped and Izuki instantly stood from the bench.

Karin's eyes shifted from Izuki towards the door when she heard footsteps and a loud voice echo through the gym. "Hey." It was Kagami.

Hyuga turned around. "Kagami, you bastard." He said causing Kagami to look over at his senpai. "You really didn't show up!" He snapped and after Kagami bowed and apologized a few words were exchanged another figure blocked the doorway.

"Alright," the voice was deep but excited and as Karin's eyes ran over him she couldn't help but notice his handsome face and his good body build. "Let's practice."

However one thing caused Karin to tilt her head in confusion. Why was he wearing the uniform? After learning he was a good friend of Hyuga and Riko's and was joining the basketball team he introduced himself properly.

"Kiyoshi Teppei, 193 centimeters, 81 kilos. My position is center, nice you meet you." He said smiling lightly then suddenly his eyes traveled towards her and he blinked. "Ah, you're the one..." He trailed off in confusion.

Karin raised an eye brow. "Do I know you?" She asked putting her hand on her hip and leaning on one leg as she stared at him only he stared at her for a moment before turning towards Riko.

"Who is she?"

Riko face palmed. "Manger," she said before motioning towards Karin. "Miura Karin, oh and can you get him some practice clothes. He doesn't need to wear his uniform for no reason." She said and Karin nodded before turning around and walking towards the boys changing room with him in following.

Just before she opened the door he grabbed her wrist causing her to look at him. "Why are you touching me without permission?" She asked and Kiyoshi looked at the changing room before looking back at her.

"That's the boys changing room, you're just going to go in casually?" He asked raising an eye brow cause Karin to roll her eyes.

"Are you sexist?" She asked bluntly and Kiyoshi stared at her for a second as if analyzing her before grinning and letting go of her wrist and watched her amused. "Whatever." She mumbled annoyed before walking into the changing room and going over towards a box and pulling out a large pink shirt and white shirts.

"Thanks-!" He didn't get to finish because she had thrown the shirt over his head. He took it off slowly and looked over his shoulder watching her walk out of the room with amused eyes.

She was... odd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - He Smiled**

Over the past week Kiyoshi quickly learned that Karin was a very tough girl, she had gotten hit with the basketball and instead of crying like he thought she would she ordered Kuroko use his Cyclone pass on Koganei's head. There was also the boyish grin she got after victory, or the boy-like talking she used.

It made him curious.

Plus, he didn't mean to be rude but she had yet to show any sort of interest or talent in basketball in any sort of way. She was very violent and liked holding the dog lots, he also learned from his classmates that she was always running up and down the halls.

And that's exactly what she was doing now. As Kiyoshi walked down Hyuga and Riko he looked out the window at the sun only to turn his attention elsewhere when he heard quick steps. She was rushing towards them, threading through students with a large pile of paper as some stray papers flew behind her.

Riko groaned. "What is she doing now?" She mumbled as Karin continued to run towards them screaming out apologies along the way despite having never actually bumped into anyone. Then the three of them realize why she was screaming out sorry.

She wasn't the only one running, three boys from the karate club where chasing after her in a hurry. All three covered in dirt.

"I'm sorry!" Karin screeched and Kiyoshi raised an eye brow when she looked before her to see how far they were until she turned towards the front once again only to blink in surprise seeing she was heading straight towards Kiyoshi. She tried skidding to a halt but that only caused her ankle to twist in the wrong way and she flew forward, papers flying everywhere and arms out straight as she flew towards Kiyoshi.

Her eyes widened and despite the situation, Kiyoshi couldn't but notice their colour.

Then she slammed into him sending them both towards the ground. He lay on his back on the ground with her leaning over him, each of her legs on each side of him while her hands laid beside his head, however she wasn't looking at him. She was looking over her shoulder.

"Catch her!"

Panic rose in her eyes and she attempted to stand but he caught the slight flinch in her expression when she put pressure on her one foot. Then he quickly stood grabbing her gently to help her stand as she looked up at him in surprise.

Light green. Her eyes were light green, her black hair making them standing out more.

Then she yanked her arm away from his grip and took a cautious step backwards, no one had looked at her like that before. It was.. a strange look. It was the kind of look she used to have when she admired her crush. Kiyoshi watched her before he looked down at her foot and she instantly remembered who she was running from before going wide eyed and turning around.

She seemed to be running normally, however there was a small limp. Only someone who watched her closely would realize it.

Kiyoshi stepped in the Karate clubs way with a polite smile as Riko crossed her arms and glared at them. "Is there a reason why you're chasing Karin?" She asked and the Karate club captain glared down at Riko.

"You always seem to be her body guard." He said and clenched his fists. "First you protect her from the Kendo club, now us."

Kiyoshi's eye brow rose. _Kendo club, too?_

Hyuga sighed loudly and scratched his hair. "Listen, Karin is... different. Whatever she did just forgive her." He said and the Karate clubs captain's eye twitched in annoyance.

"What makes you think that trouble maker won't do it again?" He snapped. "She's caused trouble in the Kendo club, baseball club, Literature club, and my club. She's causing trouble everywhere! Yet you still defend her!" He yelled before shaking his head. "Ah, whatever! Forget it. But if it happens again we won't show mercy."

As they walked away Kiyoshi looked at the wall in confusion. Why would she be causing so much trouble in so many different clubs? She seemed like a good person to him but why is it she was viewed as a trouble maker to others?

He smiled to hide his confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Karin-nee...?**

"Yo," Karin greeted casually as she entered the gym. Everyone turned towards her and Kagami choked on his Gatorade, Kiyoshi blinked in surprise before a small grin formed on his lips as she walked further in towards them.

"What are you wearing?!" Kagami exclaimed as he pointed towards her. She was wearing the summer uniform but instead of leggings she wore long track pants. She looked down at her legs before looking back up at Kagami and grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Cool, right?" She asked. "They're my track pants from middle school."

Kiyoshi watched her as she walked towards Riko to talk about the training camp before Riko left to tell the teachers of their training camp. After a while Hyuga called them all to the middle of the gym.

"What is it?" Kagami asked as he spun the basketball on the tip of his finger.

Hyuga swallowed. "Because we choose both training camps we rented cheap lodges, so that means we have to make our own food." He said and everyone looked at him confused besides the second years. "The thing is, Riko's cooking is..." He trailed off trying to explain Riko's cooking.

Karin sighed annoyed and zoned out, little did she know it would have been best to listen.

...

"Come on."

Blinking in surprise, Karin looked up. "Ah, senpai." She said as she stared up at Kiyoshi who towered over her. "What is it?" She asked and Kiyoshi stared at her for a second before his eyes flickered towards her ankle for a second his mind going back to what yesterday. Suddenly, her eyes flashed through his mind and he was drawn towards her looks.

She was pretty, black hair, straight cut bangs, light green eyes. Yet, she wasn't the kind of girl boys sought out for these days. In fact, she was the exact opposite. Her hair wasn't dyed, she liked basketball. She was easily annoyed and wouldn't hesitant to punch someone on the shoulder.

All in all, to others, Miura Karin was just one of the boys.

"We're leaving." Kiyoshi said, flashing her a lazy grin.

Karin looked around the gym to see everyone walking out. "Huh? Where is everyone going?" She asked confused and Kiyoshi laughed.

"Riko got permission to use the school kitchen so we could practice cooking for the training camp, so that's where we're going now." He explained and Karin nodded before she put her phone in her pocket and stood only to flinch lightly after putting too much weight on her ankle. "Is your foot alright?" Kiyoshi asked and Karin looked up in surprise.

"What are you talking about? Yeah." She lied before turning and then walking towards the door. She heard his slow steps behind her and her eye twitched in annoyance. Finally, she spun around. "Why are you following me?!" She demanded causing Kiyoshi to stare at her in surprise.

Then suddenly he started laughing. "We're going the same way." Karin's eyes widened before she spun around in embarrassment and tried to leave the gym quickly but she walked face first into the door.

"Damn it!"

Once again, Karin's eye twitched in annoyance at the sound of Kiyoshi's loud laughs.

...

Karin sat down, her hand rubbed her ankle under the counter. She froze when Kiyoshi stopped to stand beside her as Riko stood behind the counter and cooked. She frowned and looked around realizing everyone had forks and knifes. "No fair!" She complained, crossing her arms. "How come they get to eat?!"

Hyuga sweat dropped at Karin's outburst. "Uh, if I were you I would just stay quiet-."

"Nonsense, I skipped lunch today because those damn fools took my bento from me!" Karin snapped. "I want to eat too."

"Those damn fools?" Kiyoshi repeated curiously causing Karin to freeze before she laughed nervously.

"Uh, it's nothing."

"It's done!" Riko said happily and Karin grinned. "Curry."

She sat down as everyone got a plate with curry. She didn't even notice everyone staring at the plate with dead looks, nor did she notice that the vegetables were full and not cut up. The second after everyone said 'itadakimasu' together Karin dug in, wanting to eat to feed her hungry belly.

Everyone froze as the food touched their tongues, all trying to stay silent as possible and not to make a weird face. Karin, however, flat out screamed in horror. Just as she was about to spit it out Mitobe's large hand covered her mouth softly and she found herself the center for all her senpai's glares.

_B-But... it's so bad!_ Karin mentally cried while she slumped backwards in her seat, her face pale as she limply flopped around in Mitobe's arms like a dead person. Then she saw Riko's dejected expression and she instantly felt guilty. Pushing herself up from Mitobe she swallowed hard.

"It wasn't that good, was it?" Riko asked, disappointed.

Karin bolted up in her seat, her face going red as everyone turned to stare at her. "I-It was delicious!" She explained. "Anything for a friend!"

The others in the room sweat dropped. _You make it sound like you're taking a bullet for her._

Karin felt sick once more when Hyuga started eating his curry, bite after bite. She put her hand to her heart in silent prayer. _Thank you, Hyuga-senpai!_ Then she turned towards Kiyoshi when he suddenly stood and walked towards the pot, scooping out more sauce as he smiled. "It had a unique flavor, but it was good. It had the most important ingredient." He said. "It had love."

Karin pouted, she had to admit. Although for some odd reason, she found Kiyoshi got on her nerves just by talking to her or laughing, he was pretty cool. Her eyes followed him as he walked towards them after suggesting Riko try to make it again, then suddenly his hand slammed down on the table as he started sweating bullets.

"Can anyone try to teach Riko how to make it?" He asked and Karin's eye twitched in annoyance, all respect for him gone.

"Not cool at all." She snapped.

"Mitobe then?" Koganei asked and they all turned to Mitobe, only he was pale and frozen. "Uwah! He's gone!"

"Then who's going to teach her?! Koganei or Izuki?!"

Karin tilted her head. "I'll teach her."

All eyes turned towards her.

...

Karin glared and elbowed Kagami, resisting the urge to tackle him to the ground. As it turns out, Kagami lived by himself so that meant he cooked for himself, and he happened to be really good at it. So both him and Karin ended up teaching Riko how to make curry. It had turned out successful and they were on the last stage, putting everything into the pot.

"Stop putting so much of those in!" Karin hissed as she grabbed hold of Kagami's wrist. "Nobody wants to taste only carrots."

Kagami glared. "Well then you have to stop putting so much damn potatoes in!"

"Everyone loves potatoes." Karin argued.

"Everyone loves carrots." Kagami said.

Kuroko blinked. "How about you put more meat in?"

The others who were watching Kagami and Karin fight, too scared to jump all turned towards Kuroko. _Kuroko, you brave soul!_

Finally, ten minutes later everything was done and once more, everyone had a plate with perfect looking curry in it. Karin licked her lips, saying 'itadakimasu' once more with everyone as she shoved a spoon full in her mouth. She gagged. "Eh?" She cried and turned towards Kagami, her hands gripping his apron. "We tasted it! How could it turn out like this?"

"It's good."

Everyone turned towards Kuroko in surprise. "Kuroko, don't do anything reckless." Koganei said and Kuroko shook his head.

"No, it's really good." He said. Kiyoshi stared in surprise.

"Did you serve yourself?" He asked and Kuroko nodded.

"Yes. They forgot about me so..." Kuroko said and Karin frowned. _Poor Kuroko-kun_.

Kiyoshi seemed to think about it for a moment before turning towards Riko."Can you plate another serving?" He asked and Riko nodded, slightly confused.

Karin went wide eyed when she figured out the problem, and then burst out laughing leaning over and smacking Kiyoshi's chest. Riko had been putting protein and vitamin C power into the sauce and rice. "S-So it's not Riko's cooking!" She regained her composure, wiping away the tears at the corner of her eyes as she snorted with laughter once more.

She looked up and her laughs instantly stopped seeing Kiyoshi staring at her curiously.

She cleared her throat and pushed herself from Kiyoshi before she grinned. "Now can I have real curry?" She ask just as her stomach growled.

Man she was hungry.

...

Karin smiled to herself as she walked out of the gym, sighing softly seeing that the sky was beginning to dark. She stopped when she saw figures by the gate. She stopped in her steps, her grip tightened around her bag.

"Ah, Karin."

Jumping in surprise, Karin swung around sighing softly when she saw it was just Kiyoshi. "Senpai, you scared me." She said before her mind when back to the people standing at the gate and she reached forward, her arm curling around his as she smiled sweetly. "You should walk me home, senpai!"

Kiyoshi blinked in surprise. "Uh, sure-?"

"Great, let's go!"

Kiyoshi stared down at her strained happy expression, and then as they passed the school gates her arms tightened around his arm. He frowned and his eyes flickered towards the group of boys all watching her. He recognized their uniforms from the next high school down the street. His eyes moved back towards Karin in curiosity.

Once they were out of sight Karin let go of his arm. "Uh, sorry-."

"Karin-nee?"

Both Kiyoshi and Karin turned towards the voice, Karin's eyes widening. "Ah, Takato-chan! What are you-!" The little boy cut her off.

"Karin-nee's boyfriend?" The little boy asked and Kiyoshi finally noticed the way the little boy addressed her, and then he took in his looks. Black hair and light green eyes. He was a cute little boy. "So while I'm at home slaving away over the stove, you're out canoodling with your boyfriend?"

Shocked in silence, Kiyoshi stared at the little boy who had his hand on his hip as he stared at Karin. _Huh...?_

"It's not like that, Takato-chan." Karin denied. "We were-."

Takato made a loud distressed noise. "Ah! I was so worried too, I used all whats left of my energy in my poor fragile body to come look for you and _this_ is what I find."

Kiyoshi stared. _Something's wrong here._

"Takato-chan, I said-!"

"Teenager's these days," Takato shook his head. "So rebellious."

_How old was this little boy?_

Then suddenly, the little boy's attention was drawn toward Kiyoshi and he smirked. "Hmm...?"

Kiyoshi felt like he was shrinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Strange family**

_So... how did it end up like this?_

Kiyoshi smiled nervously to himself, wondering what Hyuga's reaction would be once he told him that he was intimidated why a grade schooler._ He'd probably be angry._ Kiyoshi thought to himself, glancing down at Karin who was sitting beside him staring ahead blankly, her younger brother laying in front of her with his head resting in her lap. Both of their green eyes watching the T.V.

Kiyoshi's eyes lingered on the small bruise on Takato's cheek. He seemed fierce, maybe it was a fight? Did grade schoolers even fight?

There was a beeping sound and Takato stood. "The pizza's ready, just let me cut it and you can eat." He said, when they didn't answer he turned back towards the two high schoolers. "Alright?"

"Yeah." Karin said blankly her eyes still watching the T.V. "Oh, and number 20 has a home run." She said enthusiastically. Kiyoshi's eyes traveled back to the t.v to watch the baseball game, only to frown in confusion when he saw that the player with the number 20 on his jersey was at second base. However, a minute later as the game played out more number 20 got a home run.

"How did you-?"

"Boring!" Karin suddenly said and switched the channel and a live soccer game popped up. Then she glanced towards him. "Don't say anything about us eating already, he'll hit you with the spoon." She said and Kiyoshi blinked.

"Why does your younger brother act so..." He trailed off, wondering why to explain her younger brother.

"So cute?" Karin asked and Kiyoshi looked down at her in surprise. Eh? EH?! She has sparkly eyes! Her green eyes turned towards him once more. "Don't you think so, isn't Takato-chan so cute?" She gushed, her cheeks going red.

"Yeah." Kiyoshi laughed nervously. "I guess you could say he's cute." He said before looked at the wall in confusion. Now that he thought of it, Takato was really cute. At first, he seemed so innocent, and then he opened his mouth and he sounded 20 years older. Like a mother. Kiyoshi looked around the living room. Now that he thought about it... where were their parents?

Their house was normal size, not too fancy. Everything seemed normal for a family, but her parents weren't here. Just as he turned to her Takato entered the room, his eyes instantly going to the T.V when he heard the sounds of a crowd cheering. "Ah, oto-san." He said.

Kiyoshi looked around the room wondering what he was talking about. Their dad? Then he heard the T.V.

_"OH! and Japan's Miura Hotaka scores the 2nd goal for today!"_

Kiyoshi's eyes widened in surprise as he eyes landed on the T.V where the face of a black haired man was as he ran across the soccer field, hive fiving a few people along the way. "Your dad..." Kiyoshi stared at the screen in surprise but then it was suddenly switched off as Karin sighed before standing up.

"Listen, senpai." She said quietly when Takato left the room. "Don't think that just because my otouto invited you over for dinner because he misunderstood us means that were friends." She said and Kiyoshi smiled as he stared at her pout. She reminded him of Hyuga.

"Come and get your food!" Takato's loud voice rang out through the house and Kiyoshi chuckled.

Yep, defiantly like a mom.

...

Kiyoshi looked up when Takato dropped his pizza on his plate as he looked at his old sister, almost like he was interrogating her. "So, Karin-nee. You stopped running." He said. "Is your foot hurt?"

Karin stopped. "Uh... no?" She said and Takato's eyes narrowed.

"You can't fool these eyes, I can easily see you were walking weird yesterday." He said and Karin sighed.

"You're so cute!" She gushed before she pushed her pizza towards him. "Do you want my piece? You're a growing boy, you need all that you can get!" She leaned over the table and pinched his cheeks as she grinned.

Takato smacked her hand away but his cheeks had reddened. "Karin-nee, I told you I hate it when you treat me like a little kid." He said and Karin giggled softly and Kiyoshi stared at her glowing face. She looked happy.

"I'm so lucky to have such a cute little brother! Do you want me to buy you something from the store?" She asked as she sat back down in her seat, resting her chin in her palm as she smiled at Takato. "Oh! How about I ask oto-san to get you that painting set you've wanted for a while?" She asked.

"Keh!" Takato scoffed as his embarrassed expression changed to one of disgust. "That old man won't get me anything even if I begged for it. Not that I'd even beg to someone like him!" He added quickly, the color returning to his face.

Kiyoshi took this chance to jump into the conversation he was unintentionally left out from. "Could it be... your father dotes on you?" He asked and Takato snorted.

"He does more than just dote on her, open that closet." He said pointing towards the door behind Kiyoshi. He turned around and slowly opened it. He went wide eyed at the closet full of girl things, clothes, makeup, shoes. "That's just from this month." Takato commented and Kiyoshi sweat dropped.

Oh, right. Soccer players made lots of money.

He glanced back at Karin and Takato when Karin started gushing over him again. So their father had a daughter complex and Karin had a little brother complex. As he observed the siblings it only took him a moment to realize that although Takato was only a grade schooler, he also seemed to spoil Karin a little too much.

His mind went back to their mother, not bothering to comment knowing that he'd over step some boundaries.

Still, they made a strange family.

...

Karin and Takato stood side by side as they watched from their house door as Kiyoshi walked away. Karin sighed, wondering how trying to avoid someone had turned out like this. Her eyes flickered towards the bruise on Takato's cheek and she frowned. She had tried not to comment on it while Kiyoshi was over, but each time she saw it she felt more angry.

"Did they come to your school again?" She asked as he looked at his face when he nodded. She clenched her teeth. "Do you think I'd be arrested if I threw a brink through their windows?" She asked.

Takato went wide eyed before his hand went to his mouth when he laughed. "Yes, Karin-nee." He laughed. "I do think you'd get arrested."

Karin pouted. "Damn it."

"By the way..." Takato said as he turned back to the road, seeing Kiyoshi further than before. "He's not so bad." Karin's face went red instantly.

"It's not like that!"


End file.
